


Hair

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Violence, Wounds, nudity but not really, smut but not really either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like it when people make fun of him for his hair. He doesn't tell many people, but he's really proud of his hair. He loves it long and he loves his style. But so many people give him crap about it that he doesn't share those feelings with anyone. He doesn't want to be counted as lame by his friends. But i've been lucky, i've seen how he really feels about it a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

Filming the stairs video was fun and all, but there was one moment that didn't exactly bring back the best memories for either me or Dean.  
Dean doesn't like it when people make fun of him for his hair. He doesn't tell many people, but he's really proud of his hair. He loves it long and he loves his style. But so many people give him crap about it that he doesn't share those feelings with anyone. He doesn't want to be counted as lame by his friends. But i've been lucky, i've seen how he really feels about it a few times.  
When we were in high school, it was no secret that Dean was bullied. Dean was open about his sexuality, and he felt the repercussions for it. I wanted to keep mine private, and Dean understood. So we kept our relationship secret. And for the most part, it was perfect.  
That day i had decided not to walk home with Dean. We lived in opposite directions and normally i'd walk him home just to have some time alone with him, but that day was my sister's birthday and I had promised to help out around the house before the party. Dean and i snuck around to the back of the school and kissed under the bleachers before breaking apart and whispering "I'll see you tonight." into his ear suductivly. He giggled and turned towards his street, hiding his blush. I smiled and left.  
When i got home i quickly did the dishes and then hurried up to my bedroom to get all of my homework done before tonight. My eyes burned and my head ached but before i knew it a few hours had passed and my mom was shouting at me that the guests were arriving and that i should come down. I got dressed into nicer clothes and hurried down the stairs. I eagerly volunteered to guard the door until Dean showed up, the excitement bubbling in my voice.  
Of course, that excitement didn't last very long. Pretty soon the house was full of kids from school and some of my mom's friends. But no Dean. My mom found me after two hours and told me to leave the door alone. People weren't coming in such big groups now, and i should be enjoying the party, but i couldn't. Where was Dean?  
I mingled around for a little bit in the crowds but pretty soon it was just too hot and sweaty for my taste, so i grabbed a cold drink and escaped out my back door, taking a seat on my back steps overlooking the yard. I pulled out my phone and checked for probably the hundredth time, but there was no word from Dean. To say i was worried was an understatement.  
Finally i just decided i would call him. It only rang once before i heard the familiar ringtone coming from the dark mist in my back yard. I jumped up and squinted around, but it was too dark to make out anyone.   
"Dean?" I hissed. A strangled moan came from the bushes. I dropped my drink and phone and hurried out into the dark. Within seconds i found him. Dean was collapsed on the ground, leaning up against the fence, panting heavily. I jumped to his side, falling to my knees and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He winced at my touch. He was hurt.  
"Dean! Holy shit Dean what happened!?" I gently pulled Dean into my lap, pressing his head against my shoulder and wrapping my arms around his waist to support him. Dean had cuts all over his face and his hair was ripped and tangled and covered in black liquid. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he was clutching his wrist. His clothes were soaked from the wet grass and covered in dirt. He looked like he'd just been hit by a car and then crawled to my house all the way from his own. Anger boiled in my stomach. Who could have done this.  
Dean whimpered and clung to my shirt. His body shook in my arms. I held him tighter, pressing my face against Dean's. We sat there for a few more minutes before Dean's shivers were so violent he could hardly talk.  
"J- J- Ja- ack… I'm c- c- cold…" His voice sounded so weak.  
I nodded and gently began to lift Dean to his feet. Wrapping his uninjured arm around my shoulders and snaking my arm around his waist, we hobbled over to my door and snuck into the house. Quickly before anyone could see us and stop us, i pulled Dean up the stairs and into my room, kicking the door shut behind me.  
Dean pulled away from my grip, clinging to my bed post to support himself. I ran my hands down his chest and whimpered a long with him whenever i pressed too hard on a bruise. I gently pealed his shirt off and gasped as i saw what his stomach looked like. It was covered with bruises and dirt. He was going to need a shower. I ran my nails across his chest and winced as he shivered. I began to unzip his pants but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.   
"Jack… no… not right now." He stared down at the floor.  
I used my free hand to cup his cheek, carefully as not to hurt him. "I know. We just need to get you in the shower." I muttered. Dean nodded and i pulled the rest of his clothes off until he was stood completely naked in front of me. I tried to swallow my blush. We'd had sex before, i'd seen everything. It didn't stop me from getting a little bit flustered though…  
Every time Dean winced in pain it felt like i had to swallow a brick just to keep back my own sobs. I stripped down and gently pushed him into the shower. As carefully as i could, i ran my wet hand through his hair in attempt to pull the black liquid, which i determined was dried mud mixed with lighter fluid, out of his hair.   
After a few minutes, when i had scrubbed as much of the dirt off of him as i could without hurting him, i had a clear view of his injuries. He had two foot shaped bruises on his left side, his wrist looked sprained but (thankfully) not broken, and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. Dean whimpered and leaned against my chest, pressing his face into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist carefully, avoiding his bruises, and rested my head against his. We stood there for hours… the hot water pounding against my back.   
Eventually i pulled away from Dean to turn the water off, my hands as wrinkled as they could get from the hot water. I twisted my fingers between Dean's and pulled him out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dabbed his body dry as gently as i could. After fetching him a clean pair of underwear and wrapping him up in the blankets on my bed, i kissed his forehead and whispered "I'll be back in a minute." Dean only whined in response.  
I gathered up his muddy clothes and almost ran down the hallway to the laundry room where i threw them into the washing machine so that Dean could wear them tomorrow. Then i hurried down the stairs where i filled two paper cups with water and fought through the now dancing and bouncing group in his living room. In the corner of the room was my mom who was talking to some of the other kids' parents.  
"Mom? Can i ask a favour?" I nearly shouted over the music.  
My mom, clearly drunk off her tits, just waved her hands at me. I barely made out a slurred, "Whatever you want, kiddo." I sighed and nodded, hurrying back to my room.  
I set my water on my bedside desk and gestured to Dean about his. He shook his head and i nodded, placing it quietly next to mine.  After locking the door so that no confused party kids could wander into my room, i slid into bed with Dean. We wrapped our arms around each other and he sighed contently against my chest.  
"Do you wanna talk about it now or in the morning?" I asked, trying to swallow the sadness in my voice.  
Dean groaned and shook his head; I understood. I softly kissed the top of his head before leaning back into the pillow and pulling the duvet over us. Dean was out in seconds and i quickly followed.


	2. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING THERES REALLY OFFENSIVE AND POSSIBLY TRIGGERING LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> This was really fun to write i really like this wow :)

When we woke up to my alarm clock blaring in the morning, Dean was clinging to my shirt with one hand and pressing his other hand against his temple. I reached around and pressed down the alarm button, turning off the annoying noise and causing Dean to relax a bit. I took a deep breath and pulled the duvet off of us. Dean shivered.  
"Dean we have to get up." I mumbled sleepily.   
Dean groaned, "Can't move." He rolled over, wincing at the pain in his side.  
I slipped out of bed and pulled on new clothes and then rushed downstairs to grab Dean's clean clothes and a few breakfast bars. When i returned to my room i found Dean standing in front of my full body mirror, running his hands over the bruises on his side and face. His eyes shimmered with tears. I dropped the clothes and food on the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around and buried his face in my shoulder. I had to hold my breath to keep from falling apart. He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. _Why?_  
"Dean, you have to tell me. What happened?" My voice broke.  
Dean sighed, taking a deep breath and tightening his grip on my waist. He closed his eyes, "I was walking to your house for the party and i noticed some guys were following me. They kept calling out to me, saying they wanted to give me a haircut. They called me lots of names…"  
 _"Hey fag! Fag! Fag look at me! You got some time fag? I wanna trim up your hair for your boy toy. We saw you with Howard back at the bleachers! I bet he'd love you more if you were normal sized. Let us stretch you out for him!"_   
Dean still didn't open his eyes. "I think it was Henry Codoki… It looked and sounded like him… I started running but they caught up to me in seconds, grabbing me and throwing me into the fence outside your house. They worked really fast, talking amongst themselves about burning my hair off and cutting my head open-" His words broke into sobs. "I was so scared, Jack!" He sobbed into my shoulder.  
 _"You headed to his house right now for some fun? Would your fuck buddy like it if i stretched you out for him? Or maybe i should just beat you senseless instead so he can really see how stupid you are." Kicking. "Hey fag! You want me to stretch you out for your fuck buddy?"_  
I smashed my face into his, cupping his face in my hands. Tears fell down his face and onto my cheeks. We stood there for a few more minutes before breaking apart. I brushed my thumb across his cheek and whipped away the remaining tears.  
"I promise you," I tried to speak as firmly as i could, "I will never let them hurt you again." We kissed one more time and then walked out the door.  
***  
We walked to the school mostly in silence. Dean kept his head down, and although i could not see his face, i knew he was scared. He should be! I wasn't scared, i knew what i was going to do. When we rounded the corner in front of the school i took Dean's hand in mine. He looked up at me and smiled, his eyes gleaming with pride and happiness, but still fear.  
We walked into the school, our hands still intertwined. A few people were staring, but i didn't notice. I was too busy scanning the crowds for Henry Codoki. I wasn't sure what i would do when i saw him.  
After an excruciatingly long walk we made it to the student center where most of the kids waited for classes to start. I hurried through the crowds, pulling Dean along by his good hand when suddenly i heard him scream.  
Henry Codoki had snatched Dean's hurt wrist and yanked on it, pulling him away from my grasp. "Hey fag! Are you excited? I'm gonna give you some real dick to-" He never finished.  
Before i could think about it, i had turned on him, driving my elbow into the hard that held on Dean's hurt hand. He let go instantly, howling in pain and collapsing on the ground. Dean staggered back and clutched his throbbing wrist.  
I reached down to the screaming boy and picked him up by the edge of his shirt. Holding him up with one hand, i slammed the other into his face, sending his body flying into the ground again. I rammed my foot into his side, "Get up!" I shouted. "Not so fun when you're the one being beaten is it?!" I continued to slam my fists into his face. He wasn't fighting back anymore. Henry curled up into the fetal position, trying to protect his stomach with his hands. I shoved him into the wall, screaming into his face. "Don't you ever even _think_ about touching him ever again or i'll make sure you never walk the same again!" I bellowed, throwing him into the wall. The whole room had fallen silent. I panted heavily, standing over the still, possibly unconscious, kid. Everyone stood still, careful not to breath too loud. Dean slowly walked up to me, taking my hand in his and pulling me away from the scene.  
"Jack…" He whispered, pushing me towards the door. I grabbed his face and smashed my face into his, kissing him almost violently. I pulled away quickly, dropping my hands to his and panting. He nodded and pulled me towards the door. I hurried out of the school as fast as i could, pulling Dean along with me the whole way. The message had been made.   
***  
I wasn't sure where Dean was pulling me until i saw it. It was an old park, the school that had gone along with it was long since demolished. Now all that remained was the field. We slowed to a walk at the top of the hill and collapsed next to each other in the grass.   
"Are you okay?" Dean muttered, wrapping his arms around mine.   
I exhaled, tired. "Yes. Are you?" I gently picked up his wounded wrist. Purple, finger-shaped marks were appearing around the edges.  
He winced a little at the contact, but nodded. "It's just sprained. I'll be fine." He massaged his wrist. I picked it up and pulled it to my lips, kissing it softly. He leaned his face against mine. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. "I love you Dean." I whispered.  
He was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic i've never written anything in first person before and i think it turned out really good. I hope you like it! There's three chapters and chapter 2 should be up tomorrow (feb. 12th) if all goes to plan.


End file.
